El reto de Jack
by rayenneria
Summary: Por fin el capitán Norrington ha logrado capturar al más temido pirata: Jack Sparrow. Pero lo que ninguno sabe es que ambos podrán ayudarse mutuamente guiados por sus propios intereses. NUEVOS CAPITULOS! FANFIC RETO!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen, a excepción del hermano de Norrington (que puede que ni siquiera salga, pero es nuestro!). Hacemos esto sólo por diversión y no para ganar dinero (lógicamente).

Vamos a ver... ¿cómo explicamos esto? Este fanfic no es un fanfic cualquiera... somos tres escritoras en la misma historia que no conocemos ni lo que sucede, ni lo que sucederá, incluso a veces desconocemos lo que sucedió antes... vamos por partes que esto es algo confuso:

La idea surgió de los retos literarios que hacíamos para pasar el rato. ¿Qué es un reto? Una de nosotras le da a otra una serie de palabras de cualquier tipo: sustantivos, adjetivos, verbos... lo que sea, que tiene que combinar en una historia corta de forma coherente. Cada una de estas palabras se marca en negrita. La lista de esta palabras aparece al principio de cada capítulo, y al final las palabras que la siguiente escritora deberá utilizar. ¿Hasta ahí todo claro? Bien, esperamos que sí.

Pero hay más. Porque hay que sumarle que la estructura del fanfic es la de un cadáver exquisito, cada una de nosotras escribe sin saber lo que han escrito las otras dos anteriormente hasta que llega a nuestras manos... es decir que no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado, ni lo que va a pasar, ni qué leches vas a hacer con las palabras que te han dado. Parece muy caótico pero la historia tiene sentido, en serio... Ya lo veréis.

Esto hace las cosas más divertidas, improvisadas y creativas, porque no sabes por dónde vas a salir. Así que si queréis pasar un buen rato, leed y no os entretendremos más. Si queréis opinar, participar, poner palabras... REVIEWS por favor!

En rasgos generales, la historia trata de Jack Sparrow antes de la película(lógicamente y como no podía ser de otro modo). Pero nunca sabremos qué personajes pueden llegar a aparecer... depende de tres personas que no quieren desvelar sus secretos...

* * *

Palabras: comodoro, disfraz, coco, cicatriz, anciana, brújula.

"Volvemos a vernos, señor Sparrow. "–comentó a la vez que tomaba unos grilletes que desde la escalera le ofrecía Gillette. –"pero esta vez, la situación ha cambiado bastante."

"Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no os importa. Aunque no creo que la situación haya cambiado demasiado desde la última vez..."-inquirió el pirata con su común aire de ambigua autosuficiencia –"... yo sigo vivo y vos seguís sin ser **comodoro**."

James Norrington, presa de una inusitada ira, tomó su espada, y con gran agilidad la blandió hasta la misma nuez de Jack, que se quedó paralizado más por la sorpresa que por el miedo. Unos instantes después de que ambos se miraran muy intensamente en silencio, James, más calmado, susurró:

"Nos sería de gran ayuda para ambos que permaneciera toda la travesía callado, hasta que lleguemos a Port Royal, donde sin duda –añadió –la horca le espera."

Jack hizo un pequeño gesto burlón mientras alzaba sus cejas y se remangaba con cuidado su sucia y ensangrentada camisa dejando al descubierto una impresionante **cicatriz** que recorría su antebrazo. James la observó con un atisbo de repugnancia en sus ojos mientras le colocaba los grilletes a conciencia. Al fin y al cabo pasarían mucho tiempo juntos hasta que, en aproximadamente diez días, llegaran al Fuerte.

La bandera del Interceptor ondeaba violentamente ante las brumosas rágafas del viento, que aquella mañana se había levantado. El Comodoro Wellington observaba desde el timón a la tripulación, deshecha, con auténticos esfuerzos para dominar la inigualable nave, orgullo de la corona inglesa. Pero tanta devastación no había sido en vano. Aquella escaramuza con el barco pirata, azote del caribe, había supuestola captura de uno de los piratas más buscados en toda Inglaterra.El ansiadoarresto del capitán Jack Sparrow, que ahora se encontraba en los calabozos, custodiado por el Capitán Norrington.

Aún así, Wellington se sentía como un auténtico viejo, cansado y decrépito. Se miraba a sí mismo y entre sus elegantes ropas solo veía un **disfraz** de su debilidad, deseaba llegar a Port Royal para poder descansar al lado de su también **anciana** esposa y ver el resto de su vida pasar.

"¿Y qué hará tantos días custodiándome, capitán". -preguntó Jack desde su celda, demasiado ocupado ajustando y limpiando su **brújula.**

Pero James no le escuchaba; se había sentado en unas cajas que transportaba **coco** desecado y otros alimentos exóticos. Algo parecía inquietarle sobremanera. Se desabrochó la casaca y sacó un pequeño papel de un bolsillo interior mientras murmuraba:

"... John..."

"¿John? ...¿John Norrington?"–atinó a decir Jack emitiendo finalmente un escueto "vaya".

James se levantó como una exhalación y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la celda; hasta quedarse a un palmo de los barrotes, dando la sensación de que era él el encerrado.

"¿Acaso sabes algo de mi hermano?"

Pero Jack no respondió.

"¡Contesta! Desapareció hace tres meses...!" –seguía desesperado el capitán Norrington. –"Desapareció sin más. Únicamente una semana después recibí esto."

El capitán Norrington extendió su brazo hasta Jack. En su mano llevaba un pequeño papel, desgastado por el uso, pero con una marca en el centro que aún era perfectamente visible.

Jack la tomó y tras unos instantes su gesto se torció en una leve sonrisa.

"Entonces, mi querido capitán Norrington, siéntese y escuche con atención, puesto que quiero contarle una historia..."

* * *

Palabras del capítulo siguiente: temperamento, Tortuga, camisón, ron, carruaje, gema. 


	2. La historia de Jack

Hola de nuevo! Sentimos haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero los exámenes nos tuvieron realmente ocupadas! Pero aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de este fanfic-reto! Mil gracias a todos aquellos que nos enviaron un review, nos hicisteis muy felices! Esperamos que el segundo capítulo os guste (y si no es así... pues nos dejais un review y nos decís por qué ). Recordemos las palabras que tenían que aparecer: temperamento, ron carruaje, tortuga, camisón, gema. (Aparecen en negrita en el texto). Sin más preámbulos... ¡capitulo dos de "El reto de Jack"!

* * *

Ansioso pero sin demostrarlo, oculto bajo la máscara de autocontrol que tan bien sabía exponer, el capitán Norrington intentó ponerse cómodo y oír lo que, en su opinión, no sería más que una sarta de mentiras provenientes del astuto hombre que ahora se atusaba el escaso bigote mientras su ceño se fruncía al hacer memoria.

"Creo que hace ahora cinco años desde la primera vez que oí el nombre de Evelyn..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con tus correrías amorosas?" –interrumpió airado Norrington.

"Dejad que me explique, capitán. Controlad vuestro impetuoso **temperamento** o no podré continuar mi historia. Mi memoria no es excelente y comienza a flaquear..." –señalándose la frente, el avieso pirata esbozó una sonrisa de perro viejo, carraspeó y se dispuso a continuar ante los refunfuños del joven inglés.

"Cinco años, como decía. En aquella ocasión viví toda una odisea para llegar hasta **Tortuga**: tardé más de una semana en llegar a la isla montado en un mísero esquife y con un **camisón** como única vela." –al decir esto, sonrió mientras comentaba: -"la historia de cómo llegué a esa situación es muy divertida, sobre todo la manera en la que conseguí el camisón¿no queréis...?" –la mirada airada y la mano que se cerró sobre la empuñadura de la espada de su carcelero y oyente cortó su pregunta en seco y lo centró de nuevo en la historia principal.

"... Y si mal no recuerdo, fue Thomas "el tuerto" quien pronunció ese maldito nombre en aquella mohosa taberna de Tortugamientras compartíamos unos cuantos tragos de **ron**. Sin llegar apenas a pronunciarlo en voz alta, susurrándomelo al oído, aquel mal nacido me empujó, sin saberlo, a una aventura de la que por poco no salgo con vida."

"Lástima que lo consiguierais." –apuntó mordaz el capitán.

"Pero si así fuera, no sabríais el final de mi historia... ni lo que sé sobre vuestro hermano..." –respondió sagazmente el pirata, ante el desánimo de Norrington, puesto que Sparrow tenía toda la razón. –"Como iba diciendo, al decirme aquel nombre prohibido el infeliz me buscó la ruina... y la suya propia, baste decirlo: aquella misma noche falleció."

"¿Cómo?" –preguntó Norrington, interesado a su pesar.-"¿Asesinado?"

"No. Le atropelló un **carruaje** al salir de la taberna. Bebió demasiado." –Sparrow se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con ese nombre... Evelyn?" –Norrington se veía perplejo.

"Nada en realidad. Pero aporta dramatismo a la historia¿no creéis?" –complacido consigo mismo, Sparrow sonrió al capitán, quien a su vez respondió fuera de sus cabales y con la mano aferrada fuertemente a la empuñadura de la espada:

"¿Queréis ceñiros a los hechos y decirme de una vez qué sabéis de mi hermano?"

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Si queríais la versión corta de la historia, haberlo dicho antes, capitán".

Suspirando derrotado, Norrington se dejó llevar por el desánimo y elevó una plegaria silenciosa para que su castigo no durara demasiado. Con un leve carraspeo, Sparrow continuó rápidamente:

"En toda aquella historia había de por medio un botín fabuloso. Enorme. Inmenso. Tan grande que un solo hombre no podría gastarlo en toda su vida. Y cuando digo grande, no me refiero a cantidad, sino a tamaño. La joya más grande, perfecta y pura que os podáis imaginar: la **gema** negra de Kandaskar. Ah, y por cierto. Evelyn no es una mujer. Es un barco." –señaló misterioso el pirata ante el incrédulo capitán, quien estaba, ahora sí, convencido de que hacía ya rato que Sparrow había perdido totalmente la cabeza.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Ya sabéis, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... lo que sea en un review, por favor! Gracias!

Nos leemos! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui teneis el capitulo 3º de la historia de Jack

* * *

¿Esta de broma señor Sparrow?- pregunto con sorna el capitán- todo el mundo sabe que tal joya no existe; que son habladurías de locos.

¿Me toma por loco o por mentiroso...? Si sigue ofendiéndome de esa forma no continuare con mi relato – dijo Sparrow haciéndose el ofendido.

Siento haberle ofendido – dijo el capitán sin el menor convencimiento de que fuese lo que debía haber dicho - continúe con su historia "por favor"; aunque ahora me dirá que la gema se encontraba en citado barco. – añadió con autosuficiencia.

¡Puesto que sois vidente y que parece que sabeis el resto de la historia no os aburriré con mis habladurías de loco...! dijo Sparrow mas divertido que ofendido – No os contare como tendieron la **trampa** a vuestro hermano.

¿Trampa? – pregunto Norrington aunque no parecía demasiado sorprendido – Siempre tuve la certeza de que acabaría así por tratar con gentuza- añadió entre susurros.

Como iba diciendo, alguien hizo llegar a oídos de vuestro hermano la noticia de que Evelyn y su **"seductor"** pasajero estaban de ruta. – dijo el pirata refiriéndose al botín y haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía su carcelero – La gema tenia nuevo dueño y quería exhibirla, ocasión que quería aprovechar vuestro hermano para intentar robar dicho botín – añadió. – Vuestro hermano comenzó a reclutar aventureros que quisieran acompañarle en su hazaña sin ningún cuidado y juicio, pregonando sus intenciones y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias que mucha gente le hizo sobre su forma de actuar. Veo que la arrogancia y la autosuficiencia es cosa de familia. – puntualizo – He de añadir que yo fui el que le advirtió sobre la posibilidad de que todo fuese una trampa para llamar vuestra atención y veo que funciono. Que yo este aquí es un **malentendido**, es vuestro hermano quien debería ocupar mi lugar, ya que yo trate de ayudarle cuando me atraparon.

El capitán Norrington no sabia como reaccionar ante esas declaraciones y tanta charla pomposa del pirata le estaba haciendo perder los nervios por lo que decidió subir a cubierta a tomar el aire y así calmar su furia; no sin antes decir con cierto desdén al pirata que si no le molestaba tenia que consultar algo con el señor Wellington.

Una vez en cubierta el capitán Norrington comprobó que mas parecía un día de finales de otoño que de **verano**; ya que el viento que se había levantado por la mañana soplaba con igual fuerza y que se había levantado algo de niebla, lo cual les había obligado a disminuir su velocidad.

Mientras miraba por la borda el oleaje que golpeaba el barco el Comodoro Wellington se acerco hasta el y le pregunto con media sonrisa en los labios:

¿Qué tal la compañía por los calabozos, capitán¿Se le hace amena la travesía?

Ese pirata me estaba volviendo loco con sus desvaríos de grandes hazañas y **conquistas** – dijo mientras guardaba el papel en la chaqueta puesto que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que aun lo llevaba en la mano.

¿Quiere que le releven? – pregunto Wellington.

No es necesario, esperare un poco mas a ver si se aburre de hablar y se duerme asimismo.

De acuerdo pero no quiero que le deje demasiado tiempo; aunque estemos en altamar ese Sparrow es perro viejo y no me extrañaría que intentase alguna de sus curiosas estratagemas para escapar. Cuentan inverosímil historia de cómo escapo de una pequeña isla sobre unas tortugas...

El señor Wellington no pudo terminar la frase; ya que ante su asombro, ante ellos aparecieron unos **acantilados** negros cual carbón...

Palabras: explosión, joven, budú, macaco, naufrago, mapa.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Una semana más, un nuevo capítulo. Ahora que llegan los exámenes de septiembre puede que tardemos un poco más en actualizar, aunque intentaremos darnos más prisa que en junio. Recordamos las palabras: explosión, joven, budú, macaco, naúfrago, mapa.

* * *

El señor Wellington no pudo terminar la frase; ya que ante su asombro, ante ellos aparecieron unos acantilados negros cual carbón...a la vez que uno de los marineros afincados en el palo mayor gritaba con extrañada voz "…tierra a la vista…". James se acercó al Comodoro, que permanecía con gesto circunspecto, y con un leve susurro le dijo:

-¿Que tierras son estas, señor?. En los oceanográficos que consultamos no había tierras en éste lugar…

- Lo se capitán, debiéramos cercionarnos del lugar en el que nos encontramos…

Las palabras de Wellington sonaron débiles y proféticas, como si intuyera que un gran mal los acechaba. Aun así se acercó resueltamente al timón mientras daba órdenes de bordear la isla a los cabos de abordo. James se acercó a uno de las barandillas de la nave y escudriñó la niebla en busca de alguna señal de identificación. Al no encontrar nada significativo lanzó un profundo suspiro, mientras de improviso se acordaba del pirata. Echando una última hojeada a la tripulación y al Comodoro, decidió bajar a las entrañas de la nave.

La niebla no parecía disiparse en ningún momento y los acantilados parecían agrandarse a medida que el Interceptor los bordeaba. Los marineros estaban extrañamente afectados y les costaba obedecer ciegamente las ordenanzas del Comodoro. Hasta que de repente uno grito con voz ahogada:

-¡Hay un hombre en el agua, un hombre en el agua a estribor!

Todos se acercaron a la balaustrada de estribor. Un hombre **joven** yacía sobre un mástil quebrado que flotaba a la deriva. El **naúfrago** parecía inconsciente y su cuerpo era balanceado por las olas. Una vez en el barco, el Comodoro Wellington y el resto de su tripulación le observaron más meticulosamente advirtiendo que llevaba un papel doblado en su mano derecha. El Comodoro se lo arrancó de las manos y tras desdoblarlo, comprobó que se trataba de un rústico **mapa** hecho a mano. La tinta estaba medio borrada pero se llegaba a apreciar lo que eran las lindes de una isla, y una pequeña palabra en el margen inferior:

"_Muerta_"

-¿Muerta?- Preguntó Norrington extrañado.- Eso es imposible.

- Desearía que así fuera, pero si esta brújula en verdad no miente… habéis navegado derechitos a la boca del lobo.- comentó Jack mirando con incredulidad a su brújula de madera.

-¿Esperas que me crea que una brújula que ni siquiera señala al Norte, puede llevarte hasta una isla que no ha existido más que en los cuentos de viejas?.- Gritó James exasperado.

- Bueno, en realidad la historia de esta brújula en muy peculiar…- Empezó a narrar Jack atusándose el bigote - Todo comenzó cuando ese estúpido **macaco** me robó los pantalones en Filipinas…

Jack habría continuado desde ese apoteósico inicio, pero al ver que James había desenvainado su espada mirándolo con peligrosa ira, decidió ir al grano carraspeando para disimular.

- El caso es que necesitaba una brújula, un hombre nativo intentó vendérmela diciendo que había sido hechizada con magia negra, **budú** o algo parecido.- Comentó haciendo esfuerzos para recordar.- También me dijo que ella me llevaría a riquezas inigualables pero también a peligros equivalentes… claro que…

Repentinamente un gran silbido seguido de una **explosión** hizo estremecerse al navío. El Capitan Norrington gran conocedor de todas las armas de guerra lo reconoció en el acto: cañones de abordaje. Corrió hacia la cubierta y se encontró con un paisaje desolador. El Comodoro yacía medio enterrado bajo uno de los palos derribados por la artillería, mientras que la tripulación estaba acongojada por el miedo. Tras la niebla disipada se veía el contorno decuatro grandes naves piratas. James se acercó al Comodoro muerto y tomo el mapa que tenía entre sus manos mientras que asombrado vislumbró que en el centro se encontraba el símbolo que su hermano le había mandado. Ahora él era el máximo representante del Interceptor y debía de proteger a su tripulación como fuera, aun sabiendas de que la batalla estaba perdida.

* * *

¿Qué pasará¿Cómo se enfrentará el recién ascendido James Norrington¿Seguirá Jack contándonos sus increíbles aventuras desde una celda o logrará escapar? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Las palabras que deberán aparecer son: prisionero, astuto, templo, peluche, alegre, hundido.

Nos leemos!


End file.
